No Se Puede Huir Del Destino
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine y Sam reciben la invitación de boda de Kurt. Además saben que Mercedes está comprometida. Deciden acudir al enlace aconsejados por Cooper... ¿Desde cuándo Cooper es un experto en cuestiones de amor? ¿Será acertado el consejo o, por el contrario, todo será un desastre?
1. Parte 1

**N/A**: Llevo mucho tiempo preparando este One-Shot y personalmente me encanta. ¡Creo que es de lo mejor que he escrito!

* * *

_**NO SE PUEDE HUIR DEL DESTINO**_

Blaine y Sam entraban en su apartamento entre risas. Cinco años atrás, esa situación les habría parecido imposible. El rubio había roto con Mercedes y volvió a Lima con la intención de empezar una nueva vida, lejos de esa profesión que pensaba que era su destino pero que se había probado que no era la ideal para él. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando recibió una llamada desde Nueva York. El moreno, entre lágrimas, le contaba que Kurt lo había dejado y que lo habían expulsado de NYADA por sus bajas notas. El ojiverde se sintió fatal al no haber estado junto a su mejor amigo en ese duro momento por lo que llamó a Cooper para encontrar una solución. El mayor de los Anderson les propuso que se mudaran los dos a Los Angeles con él para encontrar su nuevo camino. Con eso en mente, Evans viajó a la gran manzana y obligó a su amigo a meterse en el avión que los llevaría a la ciudad donde, juntos, empezarían una nueva vida.

En esos cinco años que habían pasado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Sam encontró una academia en la que explotar su vena artística y había cambiado los retratos con macarrones por la pintura. Tenía un pequeño puesto donde vendía sus cuadros y realizaba retratos a turistas cerca de la playa. No iba a hacerse rico si no encontraba algún amante del arte que le permitiera hacer una exposición, pero ganaba lo suficiente como para vivir bien y eso era lo que le importaba. Por su parte, Blaine había conseguido el título de profesor y daba clases de canto y piano a varios jóvenes, además de que un instituto lo había contratado para ser el profesor del Glee Club. Se sentía orgulloso con el décimo puesto que sus chicos habían conseguido en los nacionales el año anterior. Estuvieron un año viviendo con Cooper hasta que consiguieron estabilizarse y pudieron alquilar un apartamento entre los dos.

En el terreno amoroso, ninguno había tenido suerte. Habían tenido parejas, pero pronto se alejaban de ellos. Ellos no habían terminado ninguna relación, siempre eran los otros los que los dejaban. Un novio de Blaine había tenido un ataque de celos por Sam, algo de lo que los dos se reían con asiduidad, no creían que su relación fuera tan rara... Ni que fueran los primeros mejores amigos del mundo. En ese momento, los dos estaban solteros, aunque abiertos a la posibilidad de volverse a enamorar.

El timbre sonó poco después de que los dos llegaran. El moreno abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor. Era muy común que Cooper se auto-invitara a cenar con ellos, sobre todo cuando tenía problemas de dinero y no podía permitirse llenar su nevera. Los dos lo acogían sin protestar, sabían lo duro que era verse sin nada y el mayor los había ayudado en los momentos más duros.

– Squirrel... ¿Por qué sigo recibiendo cartas tuyas? – El ojiazul cuestionó, aunque luego se corrigió cuando vio al otro. – Bueno, de los dos.

El actor les dio a los dos un sobre algo más grande de lo habitual. Eran exactamente iguales, sólo cambiaba el nombre de la persona a la que iban dirigidos. Los dos los abrieron y Sam no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo cuando fue consciente de lo que era.

_Kurt Hummel y Elliot Gilbert tienen el placer de invitarles a su enlace..._

La expresión del ojimiel era relajada, tranquila. No había dolor ni rencor, no cuando entendía que su ex no era una persona que estuviera hecha para él. Ninguna de las oportunidades que se habían dado había resultado. La segunda parte de su relación había sido un desastre y él jamás pensó en tener una tercera...

– Estoy bien. – El músico susurró al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

– No tenemos que ir si no quieres... Además, sé que Mercedes irá con su prometido y tampoco será agradable... – El rubio aclaró. Tina le había hablado de la última noticia de su ex, aunque parecía que se le habían adelantado al poner fecha para la boda.

– Al contrario, mis pequeñas ardillitas. – Cooper intervino en la conversación. Había mirado por encima del hombro de su hermano y sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Esos dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él eran lo que más quería del mundo. Se habían convertido en su familia. Los tres se sentaron en el sillón antes de continuar con la conversación. – Tenéis que ir y mostrarles a Kurt y Mercedes que sois felices y que los habéis olvidado. Si no vais, les mostraréis que seguís enamorados de ellos.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la boda de dos personas con las que no hemos hablado en cinco años? – El menor de los Anderson cuestionó.

– ¿Sabes por qué te ha invitado? Quiere presumir de lo que tiene, quiere mostrarse superior a ti y quiere que veas lo que te has perdido... Nunca me cayó bien... Te tenía dominado, hacías lo que él quería...

– Tiene razón. Los dos vamos a ir a la boda y lo haremos acompañados. – El pintor dijo alegre.

– Tenemos un mes para encontrar una pareja para la boda... – Blaine no estaba muy convencido.

– Mis ardillitas... ¿Por qué no vais juntos? No corráis el riesgo de que os descubran, necesitáis a alguien que os conozca bien... Seguro que Kurt o Mercedes quieren poner a prueba vuestras relaciones... Al final, vosotros os comportáis como una pareja, sin sexo, pero una pareja...

– Nadie en su sano juicio se creerá que Sam es gay ahora... ¡Ni siquiera bisexual! Deja de decir estupideces. – El ojimiel negaba con la cabeza.

– Sí lo creerán... – Evans sacó su teléfono, buscó un número en su agenda y puso el altavoz para que los otros escucharan la conversación.

– Hola Sammy... ¿Qué tal todo? – La chica saludó.

– ¡Ey, Tina! Aquí Blaine y Sam... Tenemos una gran noticia que darte pero quiero que la adivines... – El rubio comentó divertido.

– ¿Blaine grabará un disco? – La joven preguntó.

– No. – Los dos respondieron.

– ¿Sam hará una exposición?

– No. Tiene que ver con los dos, no con uno solo. – El artista le dio una pista.

– ¿Sois pareja? – La voz de Cohen-Chang sonaba cansada, como si llevara esperando esa noticia tanto tiempo que había perdido el interés.

El rubio miró a su mejor amigo que estaba alucinado con lo que acababa de escuchar...

– ¡Exacto! – El ojiverde respondió.

– ¡Por fin! No sé si es que no os decidíais a reconocerlo o que vosotros mismos estabais tan ciegos que no lo veíais... En fin... Me alegro... ¿Desde cuándo? – Tina no estaba realmente emocionada, lo que demostró que no le sorprendía en absoluto.

– Como pareja realmente tres meses... Pero yo no estaba listo para confesarlo... Ya sabes, salir del armario a los 24 años es difícil... – Evans ya estaba trabajando en su historia sin siquiera preguntarle a su mejor amigo si estaba de acuerdo.

La conversación siguió aunque en otros temas, sin que nadie mencionara la boda de Hummel. Blaine poco a poco se relajó y hablaba más con su amiga. Ella, Marley, Ryder y Unique eran los únicos compañeros de New Directions con los que mantenían contacto. Al principio sí que intentaban hablar con todos pero poco a poco fueron cambiando. Decidieron que ninguno quería saber nada de Mercedes y Kurt, por lo que evitaron a los más cercanos a ellos hasta que al final, sólo hablaban con aquellos que nunca coincidieron con sus ex en el equipo. Después, Kitty volvió con Artie y, como se establecieron en Nueva York, ella también dejó de hablar con ellos y Jake perdió el contacto con ellos cuando se fue al ejército con su hermano.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron a Nueva York. Kurt les había dicho que alguien que conocían los recogería en el aeropuerto y los acompañaría al hotel que había reservado para los invitados a la boda. Todo era un derroche de dinero para demostrar su éxito aunque los dos amigos habrían estado bien pagando su propia habitación en cualquiera de los muchos hoteles de la ciudad. Cuando los dos recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron a la salida, el rubio entrelazó sus manos. El moreno detuvo su paso y lo miró extrañado.

– Se supone que somos pareja... Tenemos que actuar como tal... – El ojiverde susurró.

– ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que todo esto significa? No es sólo contar la historia que te has inventado sobre nosotros. Tendremos que estar cariñosos e, incluso, besarnos. No descartes que nos toque una habitación con una cama grande...

– ¿Y qué problema hay con eso? – Evans lo interrumpió. – Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Si tengo que fingir amar a alguien para que nadie venga a molestarme con el compromiso de Mercedes... ¿Quién mejor que tú?

– Sam...

– Escucha, Blaine. No sería la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama... – El pintor hizo referencia a su primer mes en Los Angeles. Los dos compartieron una cama individual porque era todo lo que tenían. El sillón era incómodo y, aunque la habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran tener dos camas, no tenían dinero con qué comprarla.

– Estoy nervioso... – El músico se sinceró.

– No tienes motivo para estarlo... Estoy a tu lado... Siempre... – Anderson iba a abrazarlo pero el rubio puso sus manos en las mejillas de su mejor amigo y lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Ahí lo tienes, ya no hay nada que vayamos a hacer delante de nuestros compañeros de instituto que no hayamos hecho ya...

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron al hotel donde se alojarían esos días. La boda era en primavera y aprovechaban todo el fin de semana. Kurt y Elliot no habían escatimado en gastos y había cosas programadas durante esos tres días. Esa misma noche tenían la fiesta de compromiso. Algo que a ellos les resultaba excesivo.

– El día que yo me case lo haré en una playa, con mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos. Nada de traje, nada de cena lujosa, fiesta de pedida... La boda es una demostración de amor y no una fiesta. – El rubio comentó mientras se arreglaba para ir a la cena.

– Totalmente de acuerdo. Yo me iría de vacaciones con él y al volver le diría a todo el mundo... "Por cierto, que sepáis que me he casado". – El moreno añadió.

– ¡Ey, tío! Gran plan...

– Intenta no llamarme tío delante de los demás. No es algo que le dirías a tu novio... – El ojimiel susurró mientras le ajustaba la corbata para que quedara perfectamente anudada alrededor de su cuello.

– Cierto...

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ésto va a ser un total desastre?

* * *

Blaine y Sam entraron de la mano en el restaurante del hotel, donde se realizaba la cena. Miraron a todos los lados y se sorprendieron de la elegancia del evento. Los dos estaban tan aturdidos que apenas notaron a la persona que se acercaba a ellos hasta que notaron sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos y una melena rubia entre ellos.

– ¡Mis unicornios! No sabéis cuánto me alegro de que estéis aquí. Santana decía que no vendríais porque sois los grandes fracasados de esta fiesta pero yo sabía que en algún momento en estos cinco años habríais resuelto vuestros problemas y estaríais juntos... ¿Por qué no nos habéis llamado? Extraño hablar con vosotros. – Brittany comentó a toda velocidad.

– Me alegro mucho de verte. Estás preciosa como siempre. – El rubio le besó la mejilla para después ver lo hermosa que estaba con su vestido azul a juego con sus ojos.

– Cuidado Boca-Trucha. Es mi novia. – Santana se cruzó de brazos.

– He sido el único que he estado con las dos, pero no cambio a Blaine por ninguna. Supéralo. – El ojiverde agarró la mano de su amigo y pasó entre las dos chicas para seguir caminando.

– Santana no ha dicho nada fuera de... – El músico intentó decir.

– Aguanté todos sus motes cuando éramos jóvenes y una familia. Ahora ella no es nada en mi vida y no pienso aguantarla. – El pintor aclaró.

– ¡Sam! ¡Blaine! – La voz inconfundible de Rachel se escuchó tras ellos.

– ¡Hola! ¡Estás preciosa! – El rubio pronto notó que su amigo forzaba una sonrisa pero que realmente no se alegraba de ver a la chica... Claro, la mejor amiga de Kurt.

– Vosotros estáis muy apuestos. La homosexualidad te ha sentado bien... Aunque puede que sólo sea mi deseo de volverte hetero... – La castaña comentó mientras se tambaleaba un poco...

– ¿Estás borracha? – El más alto preguntó soltando una risita.

– No. Sólo he bebido... ¿Tres Gin-Tonics? – La joven frunció el ceño mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

– Rach... ¡Oh! Hola, chicos. – Jesse St James se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Sois pareja? – Blaine cuestionó sorprendido señalando a los dos.

– Sí, coincidimos en un papel en Broadway y recuperamos nuestra relación. – El recién llegado comentó mientras sujetaba a su novia para evitar que cayera.

Después de unos minutos, les indicaron que era el momento de sentarse a cenar. Los dos acabaron junto a Artie, Kitty, Tina, Puck, Quinn y Mike. Los dos asiáticos no eran pareja pero conservaban su amistad.

– Os ha costado más de seis años resolver toda esa tensión sexual que teníais... Pero me alegro de que lo hicierais... No me quiero ni imaginar como tuvo que ser vuestra primera vez juntos... Seguro que destrozasteis todo intentando liberar tantos años de sentimientos reprimidos. – Wilde comentó.

– ¿Tan exagerado era? Quiero decir, he oído rumores pero... ¿Era realmente para tanto? – La otra rubia preguntó.

– ¡Oh! Sí... Todo empezó cuando cantaron Heroes... "I, I will be king and you, you will be queen"... ¿En serio? ¿Eso es una amistad? – Abrams comentó.

– Y todo aumentó cuando Blaine le dedicó una canción de Phil Collins... ¡Phill Collins! – La morena explicó moviendo sus brazos.

– Bueno, yo no fui el que le puso crema al pecho de Blaine. – Sam intentó defenderse.

– ¡Era para el resfriado! ¡Estaba enfermo! – Cohen-Chan respondió.

Toda la mesa empezó a reírse mientras Evans y la asiática negaban con la cabeza. Eran recuerdos que sentían muy lejanos.

Después de un rato, Kurt y Mercedes se acercaron a la mesa con sus prometidos. El castaño se apoyó en los respaldos de las sillas de Blaine y Sam mientras que la morena prefirió mantener algo de distancia con su ex.

– Parece que os lo pasáis bien. – El ojiazul comentó.

– Muy bien. No había tenido oportunidad de darte la enhorabuena. Me alegro por ti, de verdad... Bueno, por los cuatro. – Anderson se mostró tan educado como siempre pero todos fueron conscientes de que no había nada de dolor en sus palabras.

– Gracias, me alegra que hayas podido venir. – Hummel añadió.

Cuando los cuatro se fueron, Blaine y Sam se miraron a los ojos. Para ellos esa mirada no era nada, era sólo un pequeño gesto que mostraba su amistad y confianza. Sin embargo, el resto de invitados se creyeron en ese momento lo que ambos les habían dicho, que realmente había amor entre ellos.

* * *

Dos copas fueron las necesarias para que, en la discoteca que se preparó después de la cena, Blaine y Sam empezaran a dar un verdadero espectáculo. Estuvieron toda la noche besándose y acariciándose como si realmente fueran una pareja y estuvieran enamorados.

La fiesta para ellos siguió en su habitación, donde perdieron toda la ropa antes de caer a su cama. Los dos tenían sus labios pegados y sus manos buscaban descubrir cosas del otro que no conocían. El amanecer los encontró enredados, gimiendo y sintiéndose más cerca que nunca.

* * *

Cuando se despertaron ya era por la tarde. Los dos tenían resaca y estaban cansados. Sin embargo, todo se pasó cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido sexo. Blaine se sentó rápidamente y empezó a murmurar un "lo siento" tras otro, sintiéndose culpable.

– No es algo que yo no quisiera. – Sam intentó tranquilizarlo. – Relájate.

– ¿Dónde nos deja ésto? ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros ahora? – Blaine se volvió a tumbar.

– Sinceramente... No lo sé.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. La cabeza les dolía demasiado como para pensar.

* * *

Blaine no sabía como habían conseguido reponerse a la noche anterior. Entre el alcohol y el sexo sólo quería quedarse en la habitación y llorar. Sin embargo, tenían que acudir a la fiesta de despedida de soltero de los novios. Sólo la fuerte mano de Sam lo mantenía cuerdo. No sabía como habían podido acostarse juntos pero aun menos sabía como podrían seguir aparentando ser una pareja real delante de personas que los conocían tan bien.

– ¿Sabéis que no hace falta ser tan ruidosos? – Santana comentó tan pronto los vio entrar. El rubio la ignoró y siguió hacia la misma mesa que habían ocupado el día anterior donde estaban los demás.

Las cosas no eran tan alegres como el día anterior y eso les resultaba extraño. En un momento en el que Mike y Sam charlaban y las otras dos parejas de la mesa estaban ocupadas, Tina se acercó a su amigo.

– Ayer todos os escuchamos... Muchos creen que sólo fingíais... Nadie se cree vuestra relación y Kurt está insoportable. Has levantado su ego por las nubes, cree que no lo has superado y te has inventado que estás con Sam para ocultarlo... ¡Vaya estupidez! ¿Verdad? – La asiática cuestionó.

– Sí... Bueno... Me da igual lo que él y la mayoría de personas que están aquí piensen... – Anderson comentó y la otra le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Como Blaine se encontró frente Kurt a solas en uno de los pasillos del hotel era un misterio. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos. El castaño miraba a su ex como si sintiera lástima por él. El moreno no quería hablar con él, quería evitar que lo descubriera en la mentira. Sabía desde un principio que no era buena idea pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Sólo quiero hablar. – El ojiazul comentó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el moreno dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin mirar y acabó cayendo por los escalones que había allí. Sólo eran cinco, pero se hizo daño en uno de sus pies. – ¡Blaine!

El actor bajó y se agachó a su lado. Puck se acercó a ellos y el ojimiel le pidió que buscara a Sam. Pocos segundos después el rubio llegó corriendo.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde puso su mano en la pierna del otro.

– Me duele el pie. – Anderson tenía cara de dolor mientras se sujetaba un tobillo.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a urgencias? – El pintor ofreció.

– No... Sólo vamos a la habitación.

Evans asintió mientras ponía un brazo en la parte trasera de sus rodillas y el otro lo colocaba en su espalda, con su hombro bajo el brazo del otro. Sin avisarle a su amigo, lo levantó. Blaine rápidamente se agarró al cuello del otro para evitar caer.

– Puedo caminar. – El moreno protestó.

– Y yo puedo llevarte en brazos.

Aunque su habitación estaba en la primera planta, caminó hasta los ascensores del hotel. No se sentía con la seguridad necesaria para subir las escaleras con el ojimiel en brazos.

* * *

Kurt llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Blaine y Sam. Nadie le respondía por lo que, preocupado, decidió intentar entrar. No estaba cerrado con llave, por lo que abrió sin problemas. Se asomó para ver que la habitación estaba iluminada sólo por la luna. En la cama, Blaine estaba tumbado de lado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de Sam. La mano derecha del moreno estaba entrelazada con la izquierda del rubio y se situaba cerca de donde se situaba el corazón del último. Parecían tan relajados y cómplices... Más de lo que él había llegado a ser con su ex. Dejó salir una sonrisa, una vez sabía que alguien tan especial para él como Anderson era feliz, ya no tenía ningún tipo de remordimientos por lo que había pasado. Los dos habían encontrado a alguien que era mejor para ellos de lo que un día tuvieran.

* * *

La mañana de la boda llegó. Blaine se había despertado con un poco de dolor en el tobillo pero había convencido a Sam para no ir al hospital. No era grave, apenas se notaba por la ligera cojera que tenía cuando caminaba. Desayunaron todos juntos en la zona del bar porque el restaurante lo estaban preparando para el banquete. Kurt estaba con ellos porque se prepararía allí mientras que Elliot lo haría en el apartamento que ambos compartían.

Evans y Anderson pronto notaron que los demás volvían a tratarlos como si estuvieran convencidos de que eran una pareja.

– Creo que son todos bipolares. – El rubio susurró al oído del otro, que simplemente rió.

– Tal vez tiene algo que ver que mi príncipe azul ayer vino sobre su caballo blanco y me salvó de las garras del ogro. – El moreno también habló en voz baja al oído del otro, aunque el ojiverde rió de manera audible con la broma.

– Dan ganas de vomitar... Sobre todo si piensas que el escándalo del otro día no era fingido. – Santana protestó al ver la imagen.

– Vamos, Sanny... Son adorables... Los amores de instituto que duran toda la vida son lo mejor... Tú y yo, Mike y Tina, Elliot y Kurt... Sam y Blaine... – Brittany comentó alegre mientras todos la miraban extrañados.

– ¿Es consciente de que sólo ha acertado uno y que ha dejado varios sin nombrar? – Artie preguntó en voz baja.

* * *

Blaine llamó a una puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Al abrir la puerta vio a Kurt que estaba preparado para la boda. El moreno sonrió ante la imagen. Durante su adolescencia había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando esa escena, aunque era él quién esperaría al castaño en el altar.

– Quería hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia. – El castaño comentó.

– Tú dirás...

– Me alegra que estés con Sam. Para mí es importante saber que tú eres feliz y estás bien. Creo que en el pasado nos hicimos mucho daño pero ahora todo está bien. Estamos con quien debemos estar. – El ojiazul explicó.

– Sam es... – El más bajo se detuvo. ¿Qué era su mejor amigo para él? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sólo existía una respuesta, tal vez la única sincera que daría en ese fin de semana. – Es el amor de mi vida. Con él todo tiene sentido. Lo amo desde los dieciocho años y nada había funcionado porque él estaba ahí, siendo simplemente Sam. Me negué a aceptarlo durante años pero... Lo amo.

Anderson dejó que el peso de todo lo ocurrido cayera sobre él cuando salió de la sala donde estaba Hummel preparándose. Amaba a su mejor amigo heterosexual y lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo.

* * *

– ¿Estás bien? – Sam le preguntó a Blaine cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado en la silla desde la que presenciaría la boda.

– Sí. Todo bien. – El moreno forzó una sonrisa. En ese momento, el rubio pensó que estaba afectado porque le dolía que Kurt se casara con otro. Ese pensamiento rompió su corazón. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que amaba a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas y que lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Pensaba que esa felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con él era producto de su amistad y su complicidad pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era algo más.

Evans no se lo pensó y le dio un beso en los labios. Al separarse notó algo diferente, algo especial. Esos ojos color miel lo miraban de una manera que hacía mucho que no lo miraban. Le recordaba a ese adolescente que, vestido con su uniforme de Cheerio, suspiraba por él y le había dedicado una canción.

* * *

La ceremonia fue muy romántica y la fiesta muy divertida. Sin embargo, Blaine y Sam fueron de los primeros en ir al aeropuerto, junto a Puck y Quinn. Sus vuelos salían con quince minutos de diferencia por lo que fueron en el mismo taxi, pasaron el control de seguridad a la vez y esperaron juntos a las llamadas para sus vuelos. Eso hizo que los dos amigos tuvieran que seguir fingiendo una relación.

Una voz anunció el embarque del avión de los dos chicos y se despidieron de los otros. Caminaron de la mano, siguiendo con su papel de pareja. Sin embargo, cuando se sentaron en sus asientos se dieron cuenta de que seguían de la mano, a pesar de haber tenido que soltarse para mostrarle los billetes a la azafata y poner sus maletas de mano en el compartimento superior.

– Sam... ¿Qué va a ser de nuestra amistad? – El moreno preguntó mirando sus dedos entrelazados. – Yo... Siento algo muy fuerte por ti y no es sólo amistad, lo supe cuando hablé con Kurt. Entiendo que no eres gay y que jamás podremos estar juntos. Me he dado cuen...

Los labios del rubio detuvieron su discurso. Ese era su primer beso de verdad y no fingido. Sus labios se movieron dulcemente, disfrutando del sabor del otro con delicadeza. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. El verde y el avellana se encontraron y no necesitaron más palabras. Sus miradas lo decían todo. Se amaban y no había nada que pudiera evitar que fueran felices juntos.

– Yo me di cuenta cuando te vi después de que hablaras con Kurt. Te vi afectado y me sentí celoso, quería que me amaras a mí. – Evans acarició su cara.

El avión comenzó a moverse y pronto despegó, así como la relación de Blaine y Sam, que en ese momento empezaba a toda velocidad pero con la seguridad de quienes se conocían, se amaban y sabían que serían felices porque, además de amantes, eran mejores amigos.


	2. Parte 2

**N/A**: Esta historia sólo iba a tener un capítulo pero alguien pidió segunda parte y se me ocurrió esta historia... La verdad es que no había pensado en ello pero... ¡Creo que está genial!

**Angellovercriss**, muchas gracias. Soy muy perver pero he preferido tener esta historia para todos los públicos... Sé que te habría gustado que escribiera parte M aquí también... Espero seguir mejorando, siempre se puede hacer mejor... Besos

**Jeh**, muchas gracias. Es tu culpa que haya segunda parte, así que espero que te guste. Realmente decidí hacer de ésto un One-Shot (ahora, Two-Shots) porque no tengo más que contar... Besos

* * *

_**NO SE PUEDE HUIR DEL DESTINO, PARTE 2**_

Nueve años habían pasado desde que Blaine se graduara en el McKinley, ocho desde su llegada a Los Angeles y tres desde que empezara su relación con Sam. Las cosas habían sido más que perfectas en su relación. A veces seguía sin creerse que tuviera tanta suerte. Era la primera vez que una relación le duraba tanto, con Kurt había estado año y medio la primera vez y aproximadamente un año la segunda. Ni siquiera sumándolas llegaba a los tres años que llevaba con el hombre de su vida. Casi diez años enamorado de esos ojos tan hermosos, de esa sonrisa arrebatadora y ese cuerpo tan... El moreno aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes junto a su amado, necesitaba estar entre sus fuertes brazos.

Entró en su casa y dejó las llaves y su chaqueta antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Escuchó que su pareja estaba hablando y dedujo que era por teléfono.

– He encontrado el hotel ideal. Está algo alejado de la ciudad y es muy romántico... Seguro que te gusta... – El ojimiel se quedó parado en la puerta, sin llegar a entrar y sin que el otro lo pudiera ver. – Todo será perfecto... Blaine no se va a enterar, no te preocupes... Te quiero... Nos vemos muy pronto... Besos

El músico intentó tranquilizarse pero su corazón dolía, se había roto en mil pedazos y no estaba seguro de que podría recomponerlo. Sam le estaba siendo infiel. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y fingió una sonrisa antes de entrar a la cocina minutos después de que el otro terminara la conversación. El rubio estaba manipulando su teléfono y tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

– Amor, no te he escuchado llegar. – El ojiverde se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para besarlo. Anderson intentó encontrar un sabor diferente o unos movimientos extraños, algo que le indicara que la relación había acabado pero era incapaz de notar ninguna diferencia. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, es sólo que... Ha sido un mal día en el instituto. – El moreno decidió mentir ante la mirada preocupada de su pareja.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te relajes y olvides lo que sea que ha pasado? – El pintor quiso saber mientras acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla.

– Sólo... ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Evans sonrió antes de envolver a su pareja entre sus brazos. Ese abrazo era como el que habían estado dándose durante diez años, una mezcla de apoyo incondicional, amistad, amor y deseo de eliminar parte de la presión que sufría el otro.

– Te amo. – El rubio susurró y esas dos simples palabras bastaron para que el otro rompiera a llorar en sus brazos. Evans no sabía qué tenía así a su novio pero sabía que no le gustaba verlo tan triste.

* * *

Sam fue un momento al aseo y Blaine aprovechó para mirar el móvil de su pareja. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía invadir la privacidad del otro pero necesitaba saber qué ocurría. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la lista de llamadas. No vio nada raro, un montón de llamadas a él, a su proveedor de material para hacer sus cuadros, Cooper... Nada fuera de lugar... Salvo una cosa, no aparecía la llamada que él había escuchado. Ni en enviadas ni en recibidas. Fuera quién fuese, no aparecía ni siquiera llamada de número oculto o número. Luego fue a los mensajes de texto y los contactos que tenía su novio y tampoco había nada fuera de lugar. Su búsqueda en el WhatsApp, conversaciones privadas de Facebook y otras redes sociales tampoco dio frutos. Nada que le confirmara que tenía una aventura con alguien.

Cuando el moreno escuchó la puerta del baño, dejó rápidamente el teléfono en la mesa para que su pareja no notara que había estado espiándolo. El rubio le sonrió nada más entrar al salón y se sentó a su lado. Iban a ver una película juntos, por lo que se acomodaron como siempre y empezaron a disfrutar de su rato a solas.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y Blaine no podía dormir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo sucedido ese día. Era obvio que a Sam no se lo contaría y en Cooper tampoco podía confiar porque su hermano tendía a reírse de sus inseguridades. Sólo se le ocurría una persona en la que confiara tanto como para contarle sus miedos. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja y buscó su teléfono móvil antes de salir de la habitación. Se fue hasta la cocina porque era el punto más alejado de la habitación y buscó entre sus contactos.

– ¿Hola? – Una voz femenina respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Tina! Soy Blaine. Siento llamar tan tarde pero necesito hablar con alguien. – El moreno saludó con poco entusiasmo.

– Está bien, sigues siendo mi Blainey-Days y estoy para lo que necesites. – La chica comentó.

– Creo que Sam me está siendo infiel. Creo que tiene una amante. – El ojimiel se rompió al reconocer lo que había descubierto.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser... Sam te ama... ¿Estás seguro de eso? – La asiática sonaba confundida además de somnolienta.

– Lo escuché hablar con ella de ir a un hotel romántico lejos de la ciudad sin que yo me entere... ¿Qué quieres que piense? – El músico quiso saber.

– ¡Oh! – Cohen-Chang no tenía palabras.

– ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Lo enfrento y le digo que lo sé todo? ¿Aguanto con la esperanza de que sólo sea algo pasajero? – Anderson cuestionó.

– ¿En serio estás pensando en fingir que no sabes nada y olvidarlo si decide quedarse contigo? – La joven gritó desde el otro lado de la línea. – Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Tú y yo nos vamos a ir a la playa... Hawai. Aprovecharemos tus vacaciones de primavera y nos iremos a relajarnos, tomar el sol, algo de spa y cuando volvamos iremos a la reunión del décimo aniversario de graduación de los chicos. Después de esos días, habla con Sam de lo que tengas que hablar y le cuentas todo lo que necesites contarle. Pero no hagas nada ahora, reflexiona primero. No quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

– Gracias, Tina.

* * *

Blaine seguía sospechando que su novio tenía una amante por lo que estaba atento a cada detalle. La ropa de Sam no olía diferente a como lo había hecho, ni perfume de mujer ni nada extraño. Tampoco había manchas raras, sólo las propias de su trabajo. Había algunos días que llegaba algo más tarde de lo habitual pero era poco tiempo, quince o veinte minutos, nada que pudiera hacerle creer que no había tenido un momento de inspiración y había estado pintando hasta tarde. No había vuelto a escuchar llamadas extrañas o mensajes inesperados. Y el comportamiento del rubio era el habitual. Se mostraba tan enamorado como siempre y, si no fuera por esa conversación, no sospecharía nada.

– Hablé con Tina. – El moreno comentó mientras cenaban. – Creo que nos iremos de vacaciones ella y yo solos. Hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos y... Tú esos días tienes mucho trabajo...

No sabía por qué pero el ojimiel no podía mirar al otro. Se sentía como si estuviera engañándolo.

– Me parece una buena idea. Te vendría bien relajarte, llevas unos días tristes... No sé qué te pasará en el trabajo pero quiero que recuperes la sonrisa.

El rubio agarró con suavidad su mano y besó sus nudillos. Eran esos gestos los que más le dolían a Anderson. Sentir que todo era normal cuando no lo era, ver como el otro era capaz de comportarse como si nada pasara dolía.

* * *

El día en el que Blaine se iría con Tina a Hawai había llegado y el moreno tenía sus cosas preparadas. Esa mañana iría a trabajar como normalmente y luego iría al aeropuerto donde se encontraría con su mejor amiga. Sam se despidió de él con mucha pasión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaban tan pegajosos y el rubio había tenido que marcharse a toda prisa porque se le hacía tarde. Sin embargo, había algo que el ojimiel había notado, su novio le había mentido. Durante todo ese tiempo se había preguntado el motivo por el que su pareja se había tomado tan bien sus vacaciones. El músico sospechaba que su compañero aprovecharía esos días para serle infiel y todo se confirmó cuando abrió el armario y notó que faltaban cosas del ojiverde.

Las horas de trabajo pasaron muy lentas pero por fin estaba en el aeropuerto. Encontró a su amiga y se fue rápidamente a abrazarla. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, no podía evitarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Blainey-Boo? – La asiática preguntó.

– Sam se va a ir con su amante. Faltaban cosas suyas en el armario. – El moreno sollozó.

– B... Seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto. Tienes que pensar que Sam te ama y que no te haría eso... Cuando todo acabe podrás preguntárselo si todavía tienes dudas. – La asiática intentó animarlo pero no lo consiguió.

* * *

El vuelo había salido antes de comer y llegaron a la isla a las tres de la tarde*. El primer "contratiempo" se produjo al saber que no había habitaciones con dos camas, por lo que los dos tendrían que compartir una. Después de eso, Tina insistió en que fueran a darse un masaje en el hotel y Blaine accedió.

Llegaron a la recepción del hotel a la hora de la cena, por lo que sólo iban a dejar las cosas para ir al restaurante. Sin embargo, se encontraron a alguien que conocían esperándolos.

– ¡Mike! – La chica corrió para abrazar a su novio. Durante la boda de Mercedes, seis meses después de la de Kurt, los dos asiáticos habían retomado su relación.

– Había pensado que no os importaría que os acompañe estos días y le he dicho a mi jefe que me de unos días de vacaciones... Espero que no os importe. – El recién llegado comentó con una sonrisa hacía el ojimiel.

– No te preocupes... ¿Por qué no vais al restaurante mientras yo subo nuestras cosas a la habitación? Luego podéis quedaros vosotros la doble y yo me iré a la individual. Por suerte, Tina insistió en que no deshiciéramos el equipaje. – El músico cogió el bolso con las cosas de su amiga y se fue hacía el ascensor.

No es que no le gustara la sorpresa de ver a Chang allí, le alegraba saber que su amiga era feliz y su pareja se encargaba de cuidarla y la amaba tanto como para no poder pasar tantos días sin ella. El problema era que él quería eso con Sam. Después de tantos días con dudas sobre si le era infiel o no, ver a una pareja tan enamorada y perfecta era una daga que se clavaba en su corazón.

Entró en su habitación y vio que había un camino de pétalos de rosas que se dirigía hacia el baño. Se preguntó si Mike había preparado eso para Tina pero el asiático no se había mostrado incómodo por que él fuera solo a la habitación... Además, lo habría preparado en la suya, no sabía que en esa sólo había una cama ni que él ofrecería cambiarla.

Totalmente intrigado, decidió seguir la línea roja que habían marcado los pétalos y entró al baño, una vez dentro, el camino lo llevaba hasta el jacuzzi de la habitación. Estaba lleno pero no estaba encendido, por lo que el agua estaba calmada. En el centro, un pequeño barco de madera flotaba y dentro de él había una cajita de terciopelo azul y una nota. Corrió para coger las dos cosas y pudo leer el escrito en la inconfundible letra de Sam.

"_Blaine Devon Anderson... ¿Me harías el enorme placer de casarte conmigo?"_

El moreno abrió la caja, que contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, masculino y perfecto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, estaba totalmente emocionado mientras colocaba el anillo en el lugar que le pertenecía.

– ¿Qué respondes? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – La voz de Evans sonó a sus espaldas y el ojimiel se volvió para ver a su novio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – El más bajo se acercó a su prometido y lo besó con mucha pasión. Sus manos se posicionaron en la nuca del otro, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio mientras las manos del ojiverde se situaban en su cintura de manera posesiva.

– Tenemos una hora en el jacuzzi hasta que todo esté preparado para que tú y yo tengamos una cena íntima en la playa. – El pintor comentó mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de su pareja.

– ¿Has pensado en todo? – Los ojos de Blaine brillaban con intensidad.

– Llevo dos meses planeando todo esto. A mi novio le dio por pensar que le estaba siendo infiel, cosa de la que hablaré con él más adelante, pero hoy sólo soy tuyo.

Volvieron a besarse mientras dejaban caer la ropa para meterse totalmente desnudos al jacuzzi, encendieron las burbujas y disfrutaron de su momento especial mientras se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a la persona a la que amaban.

* * *

Blaine se dejó guiar por Sam hasta la playa. Los dos iban vestidos con ropa informal y ligera, camisa de manga larga y pantalones claros. Cuando llegaron a la arena, se quitaron el calzado y dejaron que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

La mesa estaba iluminada por velas y a su alrededor había antorchas encendidas para dar algo de luz. Los platos ya estaban servidos y había vino y champán. El rubio sirvió las copas con el líquido rojo mientras se disponían a cenar. La bebida burbujeante la dejaban para brindar más tarde.

– Siento haber pensado que estabas viéndote con alguien. – El moreno susurró realmente avergonzado.

– ¿Por qué pensabas eso? Nunca te he dado motivos para desconfiar... – El ojiverde lo miró sin ningún reproche.

– Escuché una conversación en la que le decías a alguien que habías encontrado un hotel, que le encantaría y que yo no me tenía que enterar... ¡Incluso dijiste "te quiero"! – Las mejillas del más bajo se volvieron rojas.

– ¿El día que llegaste triste por algo del trabajo? – El pintor quiso saber de la manera más tranquila posible.

– Te mentí, no estaba así por algo del trabajo. Era por lo que acababa de escuchar. – El ojimiel aclaró.

– Creo que hablaba con Tina. Estaba preocupada por si no le gustaba el hotel... ¡Claro que la quiero! Es nuestra amiga... – El más alto comentó serio.

– Lo siento... He estado muy paranoico estos días. – El músico se disculpó otra vez.

– No vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti... Nunca... Te amo. – Evans sonrió.

– Yo también te amo.

La cena fue perfecta y después se tumbaron sobre la arena para disfrutar del sonido del mar y del ambiente romántico mientras volvían a demostrarse su amor de la manera más íntima y dulce que sabían.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron al hotel y se dirigieron hacia la habitación que el moreno compartía con su amiga. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el rubio besó al otro con dulzura.

– Que tengas buena noche. – El ojiverde susurró y el otro lo miró extrañado.

– ¿No vamos a dormir juntos?

– No... – El más alto rió al ver la expresión triste y confusa de su prometido. – Recuerdo que hace tres años me dijiste que tu boda ideal era en un lugar alejado y que cuando volvieras todos supieran que te habías casado. El mío era una boda en la playa con las personas a las que más amo... Así que pensé en juntar las dos ideas. Mañana, al atardecer, tú y yo nos daremos el "si quiero" frente a nuestros padres y hermanos, que vienen mañana, y Tina y Mike.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel no salía de su sorpresa.

– ¿No te gusta? – El pintor frunció el ceño.

– Me encanta. – El más bajo lo abrazó con fuerza. No habían hablado de como sería su boda pero desde luego que lo que le había propuesto su prometido era perfecto.

– En ese caso, yo me voy a dormir con Mike. – Evans comentó cuando se separaron. – Sólo les quedaba una habitación con dos camas y pensé que vosotros estaríais más cómodos que nosotros compartiendo cama. Espero que no te importe.

– Sólo es una noche... ¿Luego tendremos que discutir con ellos quién se queda la cama grande? – Anderson quiso saber.

– No... La de dos camas será la de mis hermanos.

* * *

– ¡Despierta dormilón! – Tina golpeó a Blaine con la almohada al ver que no se despertaba.

– ¿Qué hora es? – El joven preguntó.

– Las ocho. – La asiática respondió animada.

– Es muy pronto. No me caso hasta la tarde... – En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sentó. – ¡Me caso esta tarde!

– Lo sé, tonto. – La morena rió. – Tenemos todo el día en el spa para estar totalmente relajados y preparados para cuando llegue el momento. Sam irá al aeropuerto a buscar a todos y tu madre, la suya y Stacy se nos unirán en cuanto lleguen.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías que Sam no me era infiel? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– No podía decirte "no, Blaine, Sam no está viendo a nadie, simplemente te está preparando la proposición de matrimonio y la boda más hermosa del universo". Eso habría roto la magia, ¿no crees? – La chica comentó divertida.

– ¡No tengo traje! – El músico estaba asustado.

– Sam lo trajo. Le llevó a un sastre algo de tu ropa, la que mejor te queda y con eso te han hecho algo especial para esta noche. – Cohen-Chang se levantó y abrió el armario, donde estaba el traje que llevaría.

– Es perfecto.

* * *

Sam estaba muy nervioso esperando en el altar. Sabía que Blaine no se arrepentiría, pero estaba ansioso por saber si le gustaba todo lo que había preparado. Le había costado mucho elegir cada detalle aunque agradecía la ayuda que había recibido tanto de Tina como de Cooper y Stacy. Gracias a ellos no se había olvidado de nada y había conseguido todo. Sus padrinos eran Stevie y el mayor de los Anderson y las dos chicas eran las damas de honor. Mike y los padres de los novios eran los únicos invitados. Algo íntimo, como quería el rubio, y casi por sorpresa, como quería el moreno.

El corazón del ojiverde se saltó un latido cuando vio a su prometido caminar hacia él. Había decidido que los dos fueran con esmóquines ligeros en tonos blancos para estar en armonía con el lugar. No se imaginaba allí con un traje negro tradicional. Los invitados tampoco habían elegido nada extravagante o demasiado elegante. La sencillez del evento había sido captada por todos y habían elegido telas ligeras y colores suaves. No había pasillo pero tenía que recorrer parte de la playa, junto a las damas de honor, ya que el altar estaba situado en la orilla del mar. Sólo era una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco y muchas flores pero era como a ellos le gustaba, lo importante era lo que iban a hacer.

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos en el momento en el que el ojimiel llegó junto a él. Los dos se miraron con amor y se sonrieron. En ese momento Evans se dio cuenta de que el hombre que esta frente a él estaba tan ilusionado y feliz como él.

La ceremonia fue muy romántica y Anderson decidió sorprender a su recién estrenado marido con una canción. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. La fiesta de después fue íntima y divertida, aunque los recién casados se ausentaron bastante pronto para comenzar con su noche de bodas y su luna de miel.

* * *

Blaine y Sam pisaban el McKinley por primera vez después de nueve años. Habían acudido a la fiesta del décimo aniversario de la graduación de varios de sus amigos. Les habían convencido porque consideraban que era una buena ocasión para que se reunieran todos los miembros de New Directions, al menos los originales. Eso llevó a que Anderson tuviera una discusión telefónica con Puck al respecto, ni él ni su pareja eran "miembros originales" del Club Glee. Aun así, decidieron acudir.

Poco después de entrar se encontraron con Jesse y Rachel. Esa vez la chica no había bebido nada y los saludó con un abrazo.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – El rubio preguntó, deseoso de compartir sus noticias con los demás. Esperaba conseguir que la castaña le preguntara a él pero se olvidaba del carácter egoísta de ella.

– Genial. Los dos estamos triunfando en Broadway e, incluso, puede que nos contraten para participar en la adaptación cinematográfica de un musical. Seguro que nos llevamos el Oscar por nuestra interpretación...

Berry seguía hablando pero el ojiverde dejó de escucharla porque no le interesaba. No sabía como la chica podía hablar y hablar sin parar.

– Hola Hobbit, hola Boca-Trucha. – Santana llegó y, por primera vez, se sintió aliviado al verla.

– Hola chicas. – Blaine las saludó con educación.

– Hola... – Evans iba a saludar cuando el grito de Brittany lo detuvo y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¡Ah! ¿Os habéis casado? – La rubia cogió la mano del moreno. – ¿Por qué no nos habéis invitado a la boda? ¿No os caemos bien? – Pierce se puso triste de repente.

– ¡No es eso! – El músico se apresuró a aclarar. – Queríamos algo muy íntimo, apenas tuvimos nueve invitados. Nos casamos en Hawai, en la playa.

– Vaya... Yo siempre me imaginé la boda del Hobbit llena de gente, en un lugar ostentoso...

– Eso será porque siempre te imaginaste la boda de Blaine con Kurt. – Evans interrumpió la descripción de la latina, que lo miró con culpabilidad. Se dio cuenta que ella no había conocido a Anderson, había conocido la imagen que Hummel quería de él.

– Enhorabuena, me alegro de que os hayáis casado y seáis muy felices. – Lopez los abrazó a los dos, casi disculpándose por el error que había cometido antes.

* * *

Todos los miembros de New Directions se encontraban en una esquina del gimnasio. Habían estado atentos escuchando el relato de la boda que hacían los dos recién casados y los otros dos presentes, Mike y Tina.

– No entiendo por qué Mike estuvo invitado y yo no. – Puck comentó mientras agarraba la cintura de Quinn.

– Entiéndelos, no querían una despedida de soltero de mal gusto. – Kurt intervino en defensa de los otros. – A mí me parece romántico... No es mi estilo, pero me encaja con la personalidad de los dos.

– Sobre todo, el que desaparecieran antes de tiempo. – Noah añadió mientras miraba a sus amigos con gesto divertido.

Los esposos se miraron de manera cómplice. Sabían que sus amigos protestarían pero, en el fondo, se alegraban de que fueran tan felices.

* * *

Blaine y Sam entraban en su apartamento en Los Angeles. El moreno miró a su alrededor, consciente de lo diferente que era su vida en esos momento. Cuando se fue, estaba seguro de que su novio se fugaría con su amante. Sin embargo, ahora entraba de la mano de su marido. Apenas había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero reconocía que le había encantado cada vez que le llamaban señor Anderson-Evans en el hotel donde pasaron la luna de miel. Agarró a su esposo y lo besó con pasión. Era más feliz de lo que nunca imaginó y todo era gracias al rubio.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que debería castigarte por haber pensado que te había sido infiel. – El ojiverde susurró entre besos.

– ¿Y cómo piensas castigarme? – El músico quiso saber mientras se abrazaba a él.

– Voy a hacértelo hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre. – El más alto susurró mientras mordía la oreja de su esposo.

– Dudo mucho que me olvide de que ahora soy Anderson-Evans.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación mientras se iban quitando la ropa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Su relación había sido perfecta durante esos tres años. La convivencia siempre había sido fácil, sólo había cambiado la habitación donde dormía Sam, que en ese momento era la de invitados. Habían tenido problemas, como cualquier pareja, pero nada que no se solucionara hablando y sincerándose. Sabían que su matrimonio sería igual... Salvo que tal vez dejaran de ser dos para formar una familia. Los dos deseaban tener a un pequeño entre sus brazos y nada podría interponerse en su deseo de ser padres, de una u otra manera lo conseguirían.

* * *

_* Según he descubierto, Hawai tiene dos horas menos que Los Ángeles y el vuelo costaría aproximadamente unas cinco horas. Eso significa que llegarían allí a las tres de la tarde (hora de Hawai) aproximadamente._


End file.
